


Part 5 & 6

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: The Angsty Number Prompt Series [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Snowball Fight, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabbles based on sentence 32 and 11 fromthisprompt list.(These are the last parts!)





	Part 5 & 6

**Author's Note:**

> The final two drabbles! YAY it's over!!!
> 
> I hope you liked it ♥
> 
> (and again, the word count won't be at 200 words because I put the "titles" in the fic, but they are at 100 words each, so I'm still putting them in the drabble series)  
>  
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/171607228652).)

**32\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”**

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified,” Derek said and Stiles turned to look at him, his eyes huge, then he smiled sadly and gestured vaguely in Derek’s direction.

“Well, then you know how I feel.”

“I can’t lose you, not-. Not you too.”

“So, what do we do? Move to Sweden and hope the supernatural world there is kinder? Find a cabin somewhere and hope we’re safe, so we don’t have to spend the rest of our lives terrified?”

Derek couldn’t help but smile at that. “That sounds good, actually. I hear Sweden’s nice,” he said.

 

**Epilogue. 11. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”**

“When do we have to leave to pick up dad?” Stiles asked and Derek hummed as he picked up his phone to look at the time.

“In about half an hour?” he said and Stiles nodded and crouched down in the deep snow to gather some in his hands.

“Okay, good,” he said and Derek squinted at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh nothing,” Stiles said. “Appreciating Sweden?”

“Stiles,” Derek warned, and Stiles grinned innocently at him.

“What?” he asked as he rose to his feet and weighed the snowball in his hand.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
